


My Heart Runs at Times

by Otte



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Kinda, M/M, Mission Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otte/pseuds/Otte
Summary: I wrote this fic to my dear friend who also loves sasunarusasu to bits. This fic is sweet, mostly Naruto coming to terms with his crush on Sasuke.Team 7 on a mission, 11-12 year olds.





	My Heart Runs at Times

It was one of those boring missions that Naruto hated. Walk some distance to preordered location to do a task a three-year-old could do and then walk back. But because it was far away it was a bother for someone and an easy way to get young ninjas some experience. But for Naruto they offered no challenge. 

It was late evening and team 7 had made a camp for the night. Much to Naruto’s dislike he had to, like always, share the tent with his teammate Sasuke. Now Sasuke was an okay ninja, but not as cool as Naruto. Only if you ask from Naruto, I mean.

The day itself had only been travelling towards the location were their mission was. Naruto’s feet were sore, but it wasn’t like he was going to let anyone know that. That would make them think he was weak. Which he wasn’t. They had stopped once for lunch. Kakashi-sensei had made Naruto try coffee for the first time. Yuk. When they continued their way after lunch it began to rain. Everyone else became grumpy when everything got wet except Naruto who started grinning and dancing. Ninja had to be ready in every weather, no slouching now! He even saw a rainbow when the Sun came out again. 

At the camp the zipper of Naruto and Sasuke’s shared tent was pulled up. Naruto put his head through first. “Hey Teme, move. I can’t fit in there.”

Sasuke had sighed when he had heard the ruffling of the canvas and put a note between the pages of his book before closing it. He looked at Naruto over his shoulder. “Good, you can sleep outside.” Sasuke smirked and only watched from his position laying back on his stomach as Naruto tried to get himself through the zipper door and inside the tent.  
“You bastard! If anyone is sleeping outside that will be you! Baka!” He was finally inside, but half of him was on top of Sasuke while he pulled the zipper back down.  
“Get off of me…” Sasuke said through gritted teeth and kicked Naruto until he moved. They were now both sitting in their own corners. “Let’s just get in our sleeping bags.” Sasuke said and began to remove his shirt.

Without knowing why this made Naruto look away and his heart went on a night run.

“Right…” He too took of his extra clothing and got into his sleeping bag. He wondered why seeing that bastard made him feel weird. It was like he had eaten food that had gone bad, he had this weird feeling in his stomach. Actually, it wasn’t only when Sasuke was erm… Taking of his clothes or otherwise undressed, it was other times too when they had recently been together just the two of them. Like when they are at the training grounds and Sasuke pours water onto him to cool himself off it just makes Naruto’s heart to take a double beat. Or when he dares smirk with that handsome face of his Naruto can’t come up with a come back because of the brain freeze looking at Sasuke is causing him to have…

“-uto. Naruto? NARUTO!”

“What what?” Naruto snapped from his thoughts from the said thought himself calling his name.

“I asked you if you know the wedding etiquette? We will need to fit in tomorrow when we get to the location.” Sasuke said, sleepily. He had raised one arm across his face to cover his eyes. 

Ah his gorgeous eyes… Wait, these kinds of thoughts are totally unacceptable! Naruto, please focus. “What wedding?” He asked still looking at Sasuke’s triceps. 

Now Sasuke lifted his arm just to give Naruto the pleasure of seeing Sasuke roll his eyes at him. “The wedding where we need do our mission at. To were we have been walking to these past days? Does that ring any bells? Dobe…” He rested his head back down and closed his eyes. “I wonder why I even like you…” He mumbled.

“I just didn’t remember it was at a wedding you bak-wait WHAT?”

Sasuke opened his eyes wide in shock when he realized that he had said the rest out loud. “I-I said I wonder what it’s like to be like you. Idiot! And stop yelling! Go to sleep!” He turned to his side, back facing Naruto.

“…Well good night then BASTARD!” Naruto puffed and he too, turned to his side. He didn’t get much sleep though since he kept thinking of Sasuke’s words.


End file.
